Le Lac
by EncreBlanche
Summary: Le lac était le havre de paix d'Hermione Granger. Mais que ce passe t-il lorsque Drago Malefoy vient rompre sa quiétude ?


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
**

Le Lac

Dans la lumière rosée de l'aube, Hermione Granger contemplait l'eau calme et profonde du lac de Poudlard. Depuis son premier jour, cette étendue d'eau noire la fascinait. Elle l'avait d'abord traversé en barque, glissant sur l'onde lisse et paisible, la lumière de dizaines de petites lanternes éclairant sa surface. Elle l'avait alors trouvé… magique. De plus, ayant déjà lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, elle savait que sa beauté apparente renfermait un monde peuplé de créatures extraordinaires, de monstres et de dangers. Alors, avec l'impression d'exécuter un geste très périlleux, elle y avait plongé le bout de son index, prête à le retirer à la première écaille qu'elle apercevrait. Un matin semblable à celui-ci, elle avait commencé à l'explorer, à en faire le tour, allant un peu plus loin chaque jour. Et puis elle était tombée sur une petite grotte ancrée dans un immense rocher. La vue était remarquable. Le lac s'étendait devant elle tel un miroir reflétant les hautes tours de l'école. C'était son havre de paix. Un lieu où elle pouvait se retrouver, loin des tracas de la vie de tous les jours. Seule. Ou presque. Le lac était là lui aussi, rassurant et éternel. Elle lui confiait tous ses problèmes, lui faisait part de ses réflexions, et il semblait les absorber, les emmener dans ses profondeurs, sans jamais lui répondre. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui importait. Parfois, elle se contentait de l'observer, silencieuse, et cela suffisait.

Lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, pendant sa quatrième année, Hermione avait été immergée dans les profondeurs obscures du lac pour les besoins de la deuxième épreuve. Elle avait alors été grandement déçue de n'avoir rien pu observer de ce monde qui la fascinait tant. Et puis, malgré tout, ce voyage soudain l'avait un peu effrayé. Froissée, elle l'avait évité trois jours durant. Cependant ces trois jours lui avaient parus interminables. Le quatrième matin, elle s'était arrêtée devant lui et, d'un regard aussi noir que ses flots, elle l'avait fixé. Puis, agacée par son immobilité, elle s'était assise lourdement sur le sol dur. Après avoir jeté ses chaussures au loin, elle avait trempé ses pieds nus dans l'eau glacée. Et voilà qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Des bruits de pas sortirent Hermione du tourbillon de ses pensées. Elle dégaina immédiatement sa baguette, les sens aux aguets. Personne ne venait ici d'ordinaire. D'ailleurs, elle pensait être la seule à s'aventurer aussi loin de Poudlard. A l'abri dans sa grotte, elle scrutait les environs d'un œil alerte. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait techniquement rien à craindre. La guerre était finie et tous les mangemorts étaient soit à Azkaban, soit cachés au fin fond de terres désolées. Mais sept ans passés à combattre les forces du mal en compagnie d'Harry Potter laissaient des traces. C'est donc avec un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement qu'elle vit se découper la grande silhouette de Drago Malefoy sur le ciel maintenant bleu azur. De quel droit venait-il dans son antre ? Elle l'observa s'adosser à un arbre en fleurs, à quelques mètres seulement de son rocher. Tout de noir vêtu, on aurait dit une tache d'encre sur un tableau idyllique. Les yeux rivés sur le lointain, à l'instar d'Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, dans un monde où lui seul pouvait voyager, sans aucunes limite.

Hermione se stoppa dans son observation. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire partir, et vite. Cet endroit lui était réservé et il n'avait aucun droit de venir rompre sa quiétude. Elle pensa lui jeter un sort qui lui donnerait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important et ainsi lui faire rebrousser chemin. Cependant, elle écarta vite cette idée. Elle n'aimait pas jouer avec l'esprit des autres. En plus, elle était probablement à une trop grande distance de lui pour pouvoir exécuter son sort convenablement. Elle haussa alors sa baguette et un vent fort se leva vers Drago. Elle espérait que le froid l'inciterait à rentrer, mais il ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir du changement de température. Alors qu'elle intensifiait progressivement la puissance de son sort (faisant ainsi fuir tous les oiseaux perchés sur l'arbre où il était adossé), sa voix froide raisonna :

— Tu comptes me geler jusqu'au os et exposer ma statue de glace dans ton salon ?

Hermione sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la paroi de la grotte. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, les yeux toujours fixés droit devant lui, de telle sorte qu'Hermione crut pendant un instant avoir imaginé ses paroles. Elle se morigéna intérieurement pour sa tentative grossière Malefoy n'était certes pas connu pour être idiot. Elle se dégagea finalement de son cocon et avança vers lui. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. En chemin, elle donna un coup de pied sur un caillou qui atteignit un écureuil de plein fouet. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation et murmura un petit « désolé » à l'animal outré. Elle s'assit à quelques pas de Malefoy, et reprit sa contemplation du lac. Avec le soleil, on pouvait désormais distinguer les poissons qui ondulaient lentement sous la surface claire de l'eau. A ses cotés, le grand blond tourna lentement le visage vers Hermione, les sourcils légèrement froncés avant de reprendre à son tour le fil de ses pensées.

— Tu sais, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, je ne pense pas qu'on soit si différent toi et moi.

Le commentaire d'Hermione ne provoqua aucune réaction chez le Serpentard. Alors elle continua :

— Bien sûr tu es à Serpentard, je suis à Gryffondor, tes parents sont sorciers, les miens sont moldus et tout le blabla habituel mais, en vérité, ce ne sont que des étiquettes qu'on attribut aux gens sans réellement les connaître. Mettre les gens dans des catégories donne l'illusion de tout contrôler, d'avoir une certaine emprise sur ce qui nous échappe, et c'est rassurant. Pourtant nous sommes tellement plus que la catégorie dans laquelle on nous a plaçait !

Elle marqua une pause dans sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au blond assit à côté d'elle. Les lèvres pincées et le regard tourné vers le ciel, il semblait irrité. Il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à subir la présence de qui que ce soit, et encore moins celle d'Hermione Granger. Il était venu ici dans l'espoir d'avoir la paix, de réfléchir et de se pencher sur les bouleversements récents dans sa vie. L'image du visage maladif de sa mère se forma instantanément dans son esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser sur cette pensée que la voix d'Hermione le coupa net dans ses réflexions. Encore une fois. Cette fille était tout simplement folle. Un instant elle essayait de le faire déguerpir, et l'autre elle s'asseyait à côté de lui et lui _parlait _(ce qui était déjà inconcevable) et osait les comparer, lui Drago Abraxas Malefoy et elle Hermione Rat-de-Bibliothèque Granger. Etait-il possible de dire de telles absurdités ? N'était-elle pas censée être intelligente ? Merlin, c'était comme si on comparait un boa à un ver ! Elle avait complètement perdu l'esprit, c'était certain. Alors qu'il l'entendait vaguement parler d'égalité et de conneries dans ce genre, il la coupa en plein dans sa phrase :

— Pourquoi ne vas- tu pas faire part de tes réflexions ridicules à quelqu'un qui y prêtera attention, la chose qui te sert de chat par exemple ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de te tenir compagnie.

Hermione le fixa pendant une demi-seconde et reprit là où il l'avait si grossièrement interrompu, comme si de rien n'était.

— … nos choix et nos actes qui devraient déterminer qui nous sommes, pas l'origine de nos parents ou la maison dans laquelle on a été envoyé ! Regarde nous par exemple, comme je le disais il y a quelques secondes, on n'est pas si différents ! Tu es fils unique, je suis fille unique. Tu es plutôt bon à l'école, je le suis également. Tu serais incapable d'attraper le vif d'or même si ta vie en dépendait et moi aussi !

A ces mots, Malefoy la regarda d'un regard si noir qu'elle en frémit presque. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse taire cet horrible moulin à parole ou bien il allait devenir fou. Toutefois, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Hermione reprit :

— Tout ça pour dire que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, on aurait pu être amis !

Drago éclata d'un rire sarcastique et dénué de la moindre trace d'amusement, qui fit sursauter Hermione. Pourtant, sans se démonter, elle continua :

— J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait du bon en toi, tu sais. Que ton attitude de méchant n'était qu'un moyen de défense, une carapace sous laquelle se cache quelqu'un de sensi…

— Un mot de plus, un mot de plus Granger et tu auras l'occasion de voir toute l'étendue de ma … bonté, dit-il avec un sourire malveillant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais je te conseille vivement d'arrêter si tu tiens à la vie. Alors maintenant Granger, soit tu fous le camp soit c'est moi qui te fais dégager!

Sous l'air horrifié de Malefoy, Hermione posa une main légère sur son épaule et le regarda avec compassion.

— Ca ne va pas Malefoy ?

La pulsion meurtrière que Drago Malefoy tentait de réprimer depuis de longues minutes était maintenant à son paroxysme. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le cou de la Gryffondor, une lumière démente dans les yeux. Le lui briser était certes une bonne manière de la faire taire. Il se fit violence pour retrouver un semblant de calme et se leva avant de commettre l'irréparable.

— Je me tire.

Hermione le regarda tourner les talons et marcher à grands pas vers le château, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. Alors, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione, les yeux toujours rivés sur le dos de Malefoy. Tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur le tronc d'arbre et soupirait d'aise, elle vit Malefoy se stopper net. Il resta quelques secondes immobile avant de pivoter lentement sur lui-même. Il planta son regard gris acier dans celui d'Hermione.

— Pas mal Granger. Vraiment pas mal. Je me suis presque fais avoir.

Alors, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Hermione éclata de rire. Malefoy l'observa d'un œil sévère, décuplant ainsi les rires de la jeune fille.

— Ta... ta tête !

— Hilarant.

— « Un mot de plus, un mot de plus Granger est tu auras l'occasion de voir toute l'étendue de ma bonté », parodia-t-elle d'une grosse voix.

Et elle rit de plus belle. Ainsi, elle ne s'aperçut ni de l'expression narquoise du Serpentard ni de la baguette pointée sur elle. Soudain, elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quiditch, elle fut projetée en un « splash » sonore dans le lac. Elle remonta à la surface, furieuse, et à peine eut-elle posé le pied sur la terre ferme qu'elle s'écriait :

— Idiot ! Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un …

— Idiot ? demanda t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir comme ça Granger ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre en fleurs où elle se trouvait un instant auparavant, ramassa d'un geste brusque sa baguette (ainsi qu'une poignée de terre au passage) et passa devant lui à grands pas.

— Allez Granger ! héla-t-il. On est quitte maintenant.

La jeune fille, trempée jusqu'aux os, leva un peu plus le menton à ce commentaire et l'ignora superbement.

— Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour !

Elle fit volte-face.

— Aucun humour ? Aucun humour ! C'est vrai que tu en as beaucoup, toi, de l'humour !

— J'en ai, affirma t-il calmement. Regarde par exemple, je trouve ton allure plutôt drôle avec ton algue dans les cheveux, seulement il serait très grossier de s'en amuser, et, comme tu le sais, j'ai des manières.

Hermione poussa un grognement de frustration et reprit son chemin vers le château, sans même prendre la peine de retirer l'algue qui se trouvait effectivement dans ses cheveux.

Ce n'était ni la période, ni l'heure pour une baignade dans le lac et elle était frigorifiée. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière pour voir dans quel état était la lettre qu'elle avait reçue le matin. Elle devait être illisible désormais. C'est avec horreur qu'Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle avait dû tomber lors de son « vol » en direction du lac ! Elle se retourna à toute vitesse, juste à temps pour voir Malefoy se pencher et ramasser le précieux parchemin. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

— Malefoy ! Lâche ça immédiatement !

La curiosité du Serpentard s'accrut à ces paroles. Il s'empressa donc de regarder l'expéditeur de la lettre. Victor Krum. Le très célèbre Victor Krum. Voilà qui s'annonçait intéressant. Il se mit alors à lire à haute voix en prenant un ton d'amoureux transi et un accent grotesque.

— Ma chèrrre Herrrmione, je viens de rrrecevoir ta lettrrre et m'emprrresse donc de te répondrrre. Tu n'as pas à t'en fairrre pour moi tout ce passe bien ici je t'assurrre, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne prrrête plus attention à ce que l'on dit sur moi dans les jourrrnaux ! La seule chose que je regrrrette prrrofondément c'est d'êtrrre loin de toi en ce moment (Malefoy posa sa main libre sur son cœur). Tout d'aborrrd parce que tu me manques sincèrrrement mais surrrtout parce que je ne peux pas te soutenirrr comme il se doit ainsi. Néanmoins je veux que tu saches que je suis de tout cœurrr avec toi et que je suis vrrraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents…, la voix de Malefoy s'éteignit et son visage redevint soudainement sérieux.

Il leva les yeux vers la Gryffondor, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, figée et blême. Lentement, Malefoy laissa retomber son bras. Il était allé trop loin. Avec cette dernière phrase, l'atmosphère s'était brusquement alourdie, emportant dans une bourrasque l'humeur joueuse du blond et la fureur d'Hermione. Drago avait la sensation que d'énormes nuages s'étaient soudain amoncelés au dessus de leurs deux têtes. Pourtant, aucune tache sombre ne venait rompre l'étendue céruléenne à des kilomètres et le soleil, désormais assez haut dans le ciel, nimbait le paysage d'une agréable lumière blanche.

Drago se rappela alors du rêve qui l'avait eu la nuit dernière.

_Il se tenait en face d'une grande maison blanche dont toutes les fenêtres étaient éclairées, sauf une. De l'extérieur, cette maison lui semblait familière, pourtant il était pratiquement sur de n'y être jamais entré. Une fête semblait avoir lieu. Il pouvait entendre une petite société conversée et s'esclaffait par moment par-dessus la musique. Il s'avança sous le porche et sonna. Personne ne vint ouvrir. Il poussa alors la grande porte de bois, porté par la curiosité et entra. Les bruits de voix et la musique avaient cessé et seul ses pas sur le parquet brun-rouge venaient briser la quiétude du lieu. Drago se souvint vaguement avoir visité chaque pièce, en terminant pas la salle de séjour. A l'image du reste du rez-de-chaussée, elle était chaleureuse et donc à l'opposée de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Sur la grande table, le repas était servi et les assiettes étaient à moitié vides, comme si les habitants s'étaient volatilisés en plein milieu du dîner. A côté d'une immense bibliothèque, trônait une petite table basse sur laquelle des cartes (aux images immobiles) étaient posées. Après être sorti de l'étrange pièce, il avait grimpé un long escalier avant d'arriver à l'étage. Il était aussi somptueux que le bas, bien que pas vraiment à son goût. Il serpenta dans un interminable couloir, passant devant d'innombrables portes. Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il était arrivé au bout du couloir. De larges tapisseries recouvrées le mur. Sans savoir pourquoi, il les arracha unes à unes jusqu'à découvrir une étrange porte rouillée, dotée d'une série de serrures moldus, toutes différentes. Il attrapa délicatement la poignée, s'attendant à ce quelle tombe en poussière à tout moment et l'abaissa lentement. A sa surprise, la porte, dans un grincement aigu, s'ouvrit sans plus de résistance. Il franchit aussitôt le pas de la porte qui se referma brusquement derrière lui dans un claquement sonore, le plongeant dans le noir le plus total. Il ne tenta pas de sortir, sachant pertinemment qu'un retour en arrière n'était plus possible… _

La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement lui laissait exactement la même sensation que cet étrange rêve : poussé par la curiosité, il s'était introduit sans invitation dans la vie personnelle de Granger, et en avait aperçu des fragments sans vraiment en saisir le sens. Rien dans la façade impeccable de la jeune fille ne laissait penser que, si l'on prenait le temps d'aller un peu plus loin que le pas de la porte, des passages insoupçonnés menaient aux secrets de cette maison que tout le monde pensait infaillible. Il avait trouvé une de ces portes, et y était entré sans impunité, sans même envisager qu'il puisse y trouver un aspect privé et douloureux de la vie d'Hermione. Et puis, comme dans son rêve, la porte s'était fermée, l'empêchant de revenir en terrain connu et de reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. L'information qu'il venait de découvrir derrière cette porte était encore vague, mais il savait tout de même que la limite avait été franchie, que le mal était fait.

Pourtant, Drago ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'infaillible Miss-Je Sais-Tout puisse avoir des problèmes. Comment pouvait-il comprendre ? C'était Hermione Granger, la fille à qu'il avait dit les pires atrocités sans qu'elle ne bronche. Et la vérité était qu'il voulait garder cette vision là de la jeune fille, car s'il commençait à considérer l'humaine, il ne pourrait plus la détester comme il se devait. Il y a quelque temps, il aurait surement été ravi de trouver son point faible et en aurait tiré profit. Mais plus maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'il savait ce que cela faisait de voir un être qui vous est cher souffrir.

Hermione sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits. Elle murmura un faible « accio » et la lettre s'envola dans sa direction. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le sol dur. Elle semblait regarder le lac sans le voir, accablée. A l'image d'Hermione quelques instants plus tôt, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à la seule différence que lui n'avait aucune arrière pensée qui le poussait à le faire. Lui aussi était fatigué, fatigué de jouer, fatigué de se battre, fatigué de prétendre. Drago l'entendit marmonnait un vague « vas-t'en » mais n'en fit rien et se contenta de dire :

— Navré.

Le regard d'Hermione se fixa de nouveau et elle sembla réintégrer son corps. Elle savait qu'il ne s'excusait pas de l'avoir jeté dans le lac ou d'avoir lu sa lettre, non, il s'excusait pour ses parents. Ce simple mot signifiait bien plus pour Hermione qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Tout d'abord, il s'était _excusé, _lui Drago Fouine Malefoy auprès d'elle, Hermione Jean Granger. Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute le fait qu'il s'excuse pour ses parents, qui ne possédaient pas une once de magie dans leurs corps. Et cela fit plaisir à Hermione. Non pas uniquement pour elle mais aussi pour lui. Peut-être qu'il avait appris de ses erreurs finalement et que battait au fond de lui un minuscule cœur, pas tout à fait noir. Mais bien sur, elle ne lui ferait pas part de ses réflexions, pas encore du moins. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et dit simplement :

— Tu ne pourrais pas dire « désolé » comme tout le monde Malefoy ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

— Ne pousse pas, Granger. Et puis le truc vois-tu, c'est que je ne suis _pas _comme tout le monde.

— Non, c'est vrai, admit-elle avec un air concentré. Toi tu as un égo largement au dessus de la moyenne.

Il se contenta de ricaner.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux, profitant du calme et de la beauté environnante. Et, à la surprise de Malefoy, la présence d'Hermione n'était pas dérangeante, au contraire même. Une aura de sérénité se dégageait d'elle et l'enveloppait. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait…bien. Cette constatation le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas été « bien » depuis bien longtemps, depuis que sa mère était tombée malade à vrai dire et il n'avait pas cessé de ressasser des idées noires. Jusqu'à ce matin. Certes, la Gryffondor l'avait énervé au plus au point. Mais jamais durant ces moments passés en sa compagnie il ne s'était laissé aller à ses sombres pensées…

La matinée devait maintenant être bien avancée, et l'air s'était considérablement réchauffé. Hermione fut la première à se lever. Elle hocha brièvement la tête en direction du jeune homme et le salua d'un simple « Malefoy ». Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et tourna les talons.

— Eh Granger ! L'appela t-il.

Elle se retourna.

— Tu feras gaffe. Il te reste toujours un bout d'algue dans les cheveux, dit-il avec malice.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir.

— Merci, mais je crois que j'y aurais survécu.

Elle retira néanmoins la plante de sa tête. Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'il étendait ses jambes devant lui avec nonchalance.

— Et au fait, Malefoy. Je te prierais de ne pas revenir ici. Cet endroit, c'est chez moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Malefoy tourna légèrement la tête et regarda la jeune fille intensément avant de souffler dans un sourire.

— Plus pour longtemps…

Malefoy se tourna de nouveau vers le lac. Ainsi, il ne se s'aperçut ni du sourire espiègle de la jeune fille ni de la baguette pointait sur lui. En un mouvement sec du poignet, Drago Malefoy se retrouva projeté dans le lac.

Il remonta à la surface en deux grands mouvements de brasse, furieux.

Sans laisser le temps au Serpentard de déverser sa colère, Hermione lança :

— Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir comme ça Malefoy ?

Un immense sourire vint fleurir sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme avant de se retourner, en direction de Poudlard.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Troll, Effort Exceptionnel... ? A vos claviers ! **  
**Bisous, bisous !**


End file.
